


Last Chance

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: Because I Can, Even Though I Shouldn’t [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: The Aubrey/Amy fic that literally nobody asked for





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crappy day and writing this made me feel better. Hopefully someone won’t hate it. And if not, at least it’s short!

“Remember how at the initiation party I told you that one of us was a lesbian?” Amy asked Aubrey as she sat down and handed her a beer in the airport bar. The USO tour was finished and this was probably her last chance to say something. 

Aubrey made that cute frowny face she always did when she was thinking. “Oh yeah, and you predicted Cynthia Rose. Guess you called that one. 

Amy cleared her throat. “Yeah, well, I was thinking, you know, you have daddy issues and… 

Aubrey set her beer down a little too quickly, splashing the table in the process. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stereotype much? Besides Cynthia Rose has a great relationship with her father. And my father showed up tonight!” 

Amy held up her hands in surrender. “Sorry, wait ugh! I suck at this! Um okay I have daddy issues too and…” 

“Um, my father never kidnapped and threatened to kill the Bellas. So…” 

“Right, right, bad example. Um…okay you’re blonde and I’m blonde.” 

Aubrey picked up a napkin and cleaned the spilt drink. Her voice softened. Aubrey always did seem to calm down when she was cleaning. “I love cardio and you hate cardio. Hey this is fun, your turn!” 

Amy blew out a breath “Wow, I thought this would be easier. Okay, I’m an amazing singer and you’re, well almost as good as me.” Ugh why couldn’t she ever give an honest compliment? 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Okay, um, I’ve never dated a treble but you and Bumper hook up all the time.” 

“That’s… actually been over for a while. Living with Bhloe made me realize something.” 

“That three people can’t fit in a studio apartment?” 

“Oh, trust me those two were plenty comfortable sharing the fold-out. Ugh, I feel like I’m going off topic again. Look, I have lots of money now.” 

“Congratulations?” 

“I could…” 

“Buy a small island?” 

Amy snorted. “No! I mean yes, I could, but I mean,” she took a deep breath, “I could take care of you.” 

Aubrey stared at Amy for what felt like an eternity “I’ve heard the stories, I would have to take care of you,” she laughed. 

“Well would you want to? Take care of each other, I mean.” 

Aubrey eyed her warily. “You’re serious?” 

“As a dingo in a…” Amy caught herself. “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” 

Aubrey shook her head and Amy’s heart sank. But then she smiled and lifted her bottle saying, “How about we start with you replacing this beer.” 

Amy smiled and practically jumped out of her chair. “I can do that!” 


End file.
